


Dean rescues a Scottish lass

by Supernatural_chick4life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dean Winchester, Loss of Virginity, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Near Death Experiences, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_chick4life/pseuds/Supernatural_chick4life
Summary: After losing your best to a ghost, and on the run from your dad, you are trained in all things supernatural by a group of nuns. Fleeing to American Dean spots you and suspects you as part of Rowena's coven. The boys take you in and you learn more than you bargained for.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction so please bare with me. There will be some past abuse noted and lots of smut as the story goes on. Enjoy and any feedback is much appreciated

Dean sat in the carpark of the diner trying to find a new case. Needing a breather from the bunker, Sam and all the research, he came to his favourite diner and sat with a slice of pie.  
'Pedestrians have right of way you arsehole!' Dean froze as he sat in the impala, his eyes found the source of that angry Scottish outburst. A girl crossing the road towards the diner, nearly getting run over by a bus. If it hadn't been for the unusual accent he probably wouldn't have looked twice at her.  
'Damn' he whisperer, the ginger hair and Scottish accent had him on red alert. Rowena wouldn't be above sending one of her lackys to do her dirty work. Dean studied the girl '5ft 6" maybe, average build, ginger hair past her shoulders. Not like Rowenas or charlies, flatter. Pretty face, no obvious scars or tattoos'  
His eyes flicked from her to his notebook as he jotted down ever detail, he'd get Cas and Sam to see if they recognised her description. Normally he'd take a photo but left the bunker so quickly his phone was still on charge in the kitchen.  
His eyes flicked back to the pretty red head, the bus driver honked at her and she turned to flip him off. At that moment a cyclist, who ran the red, clipped her side causing her to hit the deck and smack her head off the sidewalk.  
'Shit' Dean shot out the car to help  
'You! Idiot on the bike, what the fuck happened?' Dean shouted at the cyclist.  
'I, em, shit she just came out of nowhere' he stuttered.  
'Bullshit, she was crossing the street!' Even though Dean suspected she was a Witch he felt a need to protect her, but that was the job.  
'Son of a bitch' he said picking her up and carrying her to the impala, Sam is going to be so pissed about this, he thought as he drove back to the bunker. 

Sam heard the Impala as it pulled into the garage, 'finally, I'm starving' Sam walked out to meet dean.  
'Dean! What the hell have you done?' He said as Dean carried in the unconscious girl.  
'It's not what it looks like Sammy, I was sat outside the diner and this chick was hit by a bike crossing the street. I couldn't just leave her bleeding on the pavement' Dean actually looked concerned about her.  
'So you just kidnapped her? Didn't you think a hospital might be the better choice?'  
Dean huffed 'Sammy look at her, ginger hair, pale skin, and I heard her speak. She's got as strong an accent as Rowena, I was already suspicious before she hit the deck'  
Sam studied the unconscious girl, she could be Rowena's sister with the way she looked.  
'Shit Dean, so what's your plan? Wait till she wakes up and ask if she's a witch?' Sammy asked in a sarcastic tone.  
'Well when you put it like that' Dean grinned his boyish smile.  
'Lets just get her to my room where I can check her head doesn't need stitches. I'll use the cuffs just incase' Sammy shook his head as he walked away 'This isn't going to end well'

Groaning as you stretched you tried to remember what happened.  
'Fucking bus driver' you were crossing the road and then nothing, trying to sit up you felt a pull on your wrists. Focusing on the room around you, dread and panic sank in, this wasn't the hospital. You were cuffed to the bed, in a room with no windows.  
'Fucking idiots' you whispered and you reached into your hair and grabbed a bobby pin. You made quick work on the cuffs and then the lock on the door. You stepped out into a long corridor, slowly you started creeping round the corner, watching out for camera's. Orderlies normally did hourly shifts so you knew if the hallway was empty then you could make a quick escape. You snapped your head back as you heard a flutter. Stood there was a tall man in a trench coat 'Y/N' he said in a gruff voice.  
'Not today fucker!' you screamed as you roundhouse kick him. You stood clued to the spot when you should've run, the Orderly didn't even flinch.  
'What the fuck are you?' You spat as he grabbed your arm 'Y/N I am Castiel, an angel of the lord'  
You let out an ear piercing shriek before your body crumpled to the floor.

'Cas what the hell man?' Dean questioned, with a worried look and he rounded the corner and found your crumpled body lying at Cas' feet. 'Dean she was trying to escape, I think she may have fainted.'  
'Escape? Cas she's not our prisoner!' Sam said with his self righteous tone.  
'Perhaps I misunderstood the handcuffs then' Cas snapped back.  
'Enough' Dean groaned, he was sick of Sammy and Cas bickering.  
'Look this chick clearly isn't a witch or she wouldn't have been able to get out the cuffs. She ain't normal either if she managed to pick them.' Sam stated, Deans instincts had been right. 'So lets get her back in bed and wait for her to wake up, no cuffs this time' Dean lifted her back to his room again, her body was dwarfed by him.

Sam stood in the doorway as Dean pulled a chair up next to the bed. 'Cas what happened before she passed out?' Dean was worried about a concussion but wouldn't know until she woke.  
'Well I felt her wake so I came to check on her, she kicked me, asked what I was. I told her I was an angel of the lord.' Both Sam and Dean groaned.  
'No wonder she fainted dude, you can't tell everyone you're an angel, they'll think you're insane' Dean complained.  
'Wait, she asked what you were? Not who you were?' Sam asked curiously.  
'That's correct Sam'  
Dean looked closer at the girl laying on his bed, studying her. Who was she and how much did she know what our world.  
'Sammy' he whisperer, pointing where her shirt had ridden up her stomach. A small black tattoo, that the boys were all too familiar with, sat above the girls hip.  
'She can't be, surely. I mean how often do we accidentally run into another hunter unless on the job?' Sam questioned, he was growing more suspicious of this girl.  
'If this girl has got anything to do with Rowena, she'd know possing her as a hunter would be the best way for us to drop our guard' Sam knew he had to be the logical one because Dean was already looking at this girl like family. The rolls were normally reversed and it was sam convincing Dean that he could trust someone.  
'We are about to find out' Cas observed as you began to stir.  
'What the fuck' you groaned as you sat up, looking at the angle at the foot of your bed.  
'Hey sweetheart it's alright, you're safe' Dean said calmly not wanting to startle you. 

'Fuck this, I'M NOT CRAZY!' you scream. You leap from the bed, knocking the handsome doctor off the chair and making a break for the door. You should have been looking where you were going, not back at the two men in the room, as you ran straight into a fucking giant. Your ass hit the floor hard and the wind was knocked out of you.  
'Jesus Sammy don't hurt the girl!' Dean said worried.  
'She ran into me Dean! I didn't do it on purpose' Sammy said annoyed.  
'No fucking way' you sighed, looking at the three men in the room. The tall giant with hair that chicks would kill for. The handsome solider with beautiful green eyes and finally the awkward, blue eyed man in the trench coat.  
'No fucking way' you repeated.  
'Look sweetheart we aren't going to hurt you, you took a nasty hit to the head when that idiot knocked you over' Dean approached with his hands up.  
'Dean' she whispered, looking at him.  
Dean cocked his head at her but still smiled.  
'Dean fricking Winchester?' She asked, his smiled disappeared and he took a step back from her. Cas and Sam looked at Dean worried.  
'Sam and Castiel?' She looked between the two men.  
You saw Dean go for his gun in the waist band of his jeans, of course you noticed Sams one too, tucked into his jeans.  
'Shit' you gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

'Shit' you gasped.  
You put your hands up 'Look I'm no risk to you guys, last I heard you were all dead. You guys are legends, I heard about you all the way back home.' You tried to explain before they shot you, you knew how protective they were of eachother.  
'Look if you don't want me here just have feathers drop me back off in town, I'm non the wiser to where you are and everyone leaves happy' you are pleading now, that was stupid to say you knew them, should've just played dumb.  
'She's got a point Dean, she's no idea where she is, Cas could drop her off anywhere' Sam said, eying the young girl up, if she was working with Rowena we could follow her back to their lair and gank that bitch.   
Dean was torn, he wanted rid of this stranger who seemed to know to much about them, but he also had this niggling feeling that he had to protect her.  
'If thats what she wants'  
'Y/N, my names Y/N. Before I leave you can do all the tests, if it makes you feel better?' You asked, hoping it would ease the tension in the room.  
Sam and Dean raised an eyebrow at eachother, Dean gave a quick nodd towards Sam.  
'Y/N what tests are you talking about?' Sam asked hoping to catch you off guard.  
'Stupid isn't a good look on you Sam' you sassed at him, which earned you a chuckle from Dean. Your heart skipped at beat at that noise and it made you uncomfortable. You hadn't felt like that towards anyone. Stupid, you thought, don't annoy them more with snide comments.  
'I know your names, I know what you do. I'm not a moron, probably should've kept my mouth shut and played damsel in distress, but I have a tendency to ramble. So if you want to go get the holy water and silver i'll sit here and take one for the team to make you happy.' You knew you were talking to much, but Dean's stupid smile had you spilling your guts. Had to be the bloody Winchesters of all people to find you, least they wouldn't think you're nuts.  
'Sweetheart take a breath, what makes you think we didn't try that all when you were unconscious?' Dean grinned at her. As soon as Dean had got her in the impala he'd splashed her with holy water, pressed a silver blade against her wrist and no supernatural being could get out those cuffs.  
'Son of a bitch, so you just let me ramble on like an idiot?' You were pissed but Deans chuckle had you calmed within seconds.  
'Y/N seems to have your vocabulary Dean' Cas smiled at him.  
'You do have quite a mouth on you we wont deny that' Sam said towering over you.   
'So if you know I'm human why am I still here?' You'd only ever met one other hunter in your 25 years on earth, so you weren't sure if kidnapping was a custom or hostile situation.   
'Well I couldn't leave you passed out on the street, and after we spotted your tattoo we wanted some answers' Dean said nodding towards were your tattoo was. 

You took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed, you were about to tell them everything. The last time you confided in anyone it got you locked in a padded cell.  
'So I'm only going to tell you this once, save your questions till the end.' Dean chuckled again at how curt she was, he liked this chick.  
'A few years ago a friend of mine from school had heard stories about a haunted castle near where we lived'  
'Shit' Dean whispered which earned him a slap on the arm from you.  
'Just shut up and listen, so of course she wanted to go have a look, we all thought it was just myths. We went one night after school, she never came back out.'   
You fought back tears as you remember your best friend, you'd been inseparable since birth. She was a beautiful person who didn't deserve what happened to her.  
'Everyone assumed she'd run away, no adult would listen to me that it was a ghost. So I spent the best part of a year looking for someone to help me, I came across a church who had a whole library full of supernatural books. One of the nuns there told me everything, she helped me research deaths in the castle and found a knight who had be hung for killing the lords daughter. Of course finding his body wasn't easy but salting and burning that son of a bitch felt good.' You smirked at the memory of a knight bursting into flames 3 feet infront of you.  
'Well shit sweetheart that sounds rough but what brought you over the pond?' That question earned Dean another smack.  
'Dude she clearly isn't finished' Sam laughed and gave you a smile, he liked this girl, keeping Dean in check.  
'As I was saying' you darted your eyes to Dean, who held up his hands in defence.  
'I ganked that SoB, was stood over his burning corspe right when the old bill showed up, as you can imagine they didn't buy the whole ghost story. My dad was furious' Dean noticed her body stiffen and recoil at the mention of her dad. His fists tightened and rage filled his chest, if he hurt her Dean wanted him dead.  
'So the police gave me a choice, house arrest with dear old dad, or psychiatric watch for 3 months. I took the looney bin and busted out in a week. Went back to the nun who taught me everything I know now. Unfortunately my dad found me, so I moved out here a few months ago and started looking for cases of my own.'  
Dean looked at Sam then back at me, the silence was deafening.  
'It's safe to talk now' I nudged Dean playfully.  
'Y/N I am sorry for the loss of your friend, she is in heaven' Cas said in a deep gravely voice. I could feel tears dripping down my face as I walked over to the angel and hugged him.  
'There there' he said as he patted my back and I couldn't help but giggle.  
'Sorry Cas is more robot then human if you hadn't noticed' Sam reassured you.  
'So you don't know anyone named Rowena' Dean questioned before he let this get any further.  
'You mean the all powerful Scottish witch? Of course I know who she is' you snorted. Any idiot who knows anything supernatural knows who Rowena is, mother of the king of hell, ancient crazy witch. You were too caught up in your own thought to notice the atmosphere change, you thought they were just asking questions not interrogating you.

'Dean I told you!' Sam said trying not to raise his voice to alarm you.   
'Told him what? That I'm not an idiot and know my monsters?' You snapped.  
'What I meant to ask sweetheart is if you work for Rowena, not know her.' Dean asked you, like he was trying to calm a caged animal. Oh you thought, they think I'm a witch. You couldn't help but laugh, you hated witches, always with the hexes and killing animals.  
'I'm sorry let me get this straight, you think I'm a witch?' You laughed again, you couldn't help yourself, the idea was ridiculous.  
'Well sort of yes' Sam said looking rather embarrassed now.  
'Well sweetheart look at you, Ginger, Scottish and pale. It's not a big leap to get witch' you stopped laughing, you'd only seen an old painting of Rowena but you understood why they'd think it now.  
'Sorry I didn't mean to insult you, it's just you are the only hunters I've met but I suppose being Winchesters you've to be suspicious of everyone.' You said apologising. You held your hand out towards Castiel, taking it he nodding, knowing what you silently asked.  
Cas saw everything you'd told them, but things you hadn't shared. You're father had beaten you as a teenager for having your own opinions and thoughts. The scars of cane and belts on your back, the fact that nobody helped you. He saw that you were a survivor, a fierce and loyal friend. You'd be an excellent fit with the boys.  
'Everything she's told us is true' he smiled gently at you, now knowing the full truth.  
'I'd like you to stay' Cas spoke to you, still holding your hand.  
'Dean she needs a home, and we have lots of space' Cas never pleaded, it was bizarre to hear.  
'Cas it's not our place, Y/N you are welcome to stay if you want, but don't feel pressured' your heart fluttered at this beautiful man asking you to live here.  
Nobody had ever given a shit about you, cared if you had a roof over your head and these 3 men were asking you to live with them. They wanted you safe.  
'Thank you' you sighed, if you were going to stay you were going to be useful.  
'I can cook, clean, iron, you name it, i want to be useful if you let me stay.' Dean had this massive shit-eating grin on his face.  
'You really shouldn't have said that' Sam chuckled.  
'Pie!' Dean stated like a child, it was clear he was a big kid at heart.  
'I make a mean cherry pie and a fucking excellent cheeseburger' you said with as much enthusiasm as Dean had.  
'Sam it appears Y/N may be Dean's perfect mate, her eating habits and profanity mirrors his' Cas said, and it seems Sam is right, he's more robot then angel. You could feel the heat in your cheeks and had to turn away from Dean.  
'Dude, we've talked about saying stuff like that!' Dean said exasperated.  
'Sorry Dean but my people skills are rusty' Cas gruffed and then disappeared, making you jump across the bed. Sam and Dean groaned in unison. 'Sorry he does that alot, if you're planning on staying you'll need to get use to it' Sam explained. You stiffled a yawn and stretched, realising you didn't know the time or how long you'd be here.  
'Hey you'll probably want to rest, if you tell me where your place is I can pop by and pick up some of your stuff' Dean offered with a gentle smile.  
'I only checked into the motel today, I've got a rucksack there but thats it, no car or anything else. Here's my key, I'll make it up to you with pie' you smiled at dean.  
'Deal, you can sleep in here. There's clothes in the cabinet if you want to change, and the kitchens just down the hall on the left' Dean smiled as he left the room with Sam.  
You were to tired to think, you lay back on the bed and cuddled into the pillow, god did it smell good. 

Sam and Dean pulled up outside the motel, it was better than most they'd stayed in.  
'Did you not think it was weird how Cas wanted her to stay? He doesn't warm too humans easily. What do you think he saw in her memories?' Sam rattled off at Dean.  
'Dude that's not for us to push at, we trust Cas so we can trust Y/N, we know better then anyone that you don't go poking around in people's brains.' Dean liked this girl and wanted her to feel welcome so he wasn't going to push her to open up.  
'Let's just grab her stuff and head back before Cas freaks her out again' Dean grabbed the key and found her room. Like Y/N had said there was just one bag sat on the desk, he did a once over to make sure they hadn't missed anything and headed back to the bunker.

Dean opened the door to his room and set Y/N bag on the chair, she was hugging his pillow, her hair a scattered mess round her face. Dean hadn't noticed the freckles spread across Y/N face and down her arms when he saw her the first time. He went to pull the blanket over her and Y/N rolled onto her front. Her shirt rode up her back exposed old scars.  
'Oh sweetheart' he signed knowing all to well what had inflicted them. Dean's memories of hell were always fresh in his mind, he knew a cane had left those marks and it made his blood boil. This must be why Cas wanted her to stay, he didn't want her going back to her asshole father. Dean tucked the blanket round Y/N and headed for the sofa, if she woke up during the night he didn't want her lost looking for him. He checked Sammy was in bed, grabbed a spare pillow and passed out on the sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

You stretched your limbs, giving your head a little shake you knew you were concussion free. You checked the rest of your body out in the mirror, a grazed arm and an impressive purple bruise on your hip. You learnt quickly as a kid what injuries actually needed a trip to a&e and knew these would heal in a few days. You turned to inspect the room, you hadn't noticed the wall full of weapons yesterday, you ran your fingers over a strange looking axe. There was a photo of a young boy and a blonde women on the desk, you wondered if maybe Dean had a son. Grabbing your bag from the chair you went in search for the bathroom, a hot shower helps everything. Freshly clothed and teeth brushed you headed down the hall to where Dean had mentioned the kitchen was. 

Stepping into a large open room you heard loud grizzly like snoring, you spotted Dean on the sofa and tried to be quite as you moved through to the kitchen. Finding the ingredients you needed you started whipping up a large batch of pancakes and grilling some bacon. You still hadn't got use to American bacon but with pancakes and syrup you'd survive. Unfortunately the tea here just wouldn't cut it so orange juice it was. You'd just put on a fresh pot of coffee and put the pancakes in the oven to keep warm, when you heard a grumbled yawn behind you.  
You turned to find Sam already sat at the table and Dean shuffling into the kitchen.  
'How long have you been sitting there?' You raised an eyebrow at Sam.  
'Long enough to know you hum metallic when you cook' Sam laughed deep bellied. 'Hey nobody asked you too listen' you retorted.  
'You hum metallic?' Dean's boyish smile and bed hair had you grinning back.  
'You got a problem with classic rock?' You highly doubted that considering the albums you saw in his room.  
'Not at all, so whats cooking good-looking?' He sang as he pulled up a seat next to Sam.  
'I wanted to say thanks for yesterday so we've got pancakes, bacon and a fresh pot of coffee is brewing.' You spin and flash them a big grin.  
Sam whistles 'Damn, if you don't marry her Dean I will' they both laughed and nudged eachother like over grown teens. It was nice to see a family who got along, you found plates and served breakfast up to the boys. Dean started shoveling food into his mouth like he'd never eaten before, you didn't know where to look.  
Sam cleared his throat and nudged Dean.  
'Oh thanks' Dean muttered through a bacon stuffed mouth, you giggled at the sight. 'Sorry he doesn't have manners, thanks this is great Y/N' Sam smiled and tucked in. You managed two pancakes and some bacon before you threw in the towel, Sam had 4 which wasn't surprising by the sheer size of him. Dean on the other hand had eaten more then the two of you and the left over bacon.  
'Sweetheart that was perfect' he smiled patting his stomach. You went to gather the plates but had your hand swatted away  
'Oh no! Chef doesn't clean in our house, ain't that right Sammy.' Dean nudged Sam to clear the table 'And you said he didn't have manners' you joked to Sam.

You watched the boys clean up, moving round each other. Sam was taller, his hair long and wavy, his back and arms muscular. Despite his size he came off as very gentle and welcoming, like a great dane. Dean was smaller than his younger brother, sandy hair and freckles that scattered his face. Beautiful green eyes and sculptured arms you couldn't stop looking at. You knew he was the protector, he'd probably risk his own life for Sam. You felt envious of that, something you'd never had. From the stories you'd heard of Winchesters you knew they were incredible hunters.  
'So before this awesome meet cute I was actually looking for a case, do you have any you need help with? Well not help clearly, look at you two' you waved your arm up and down 'but if you need an extra set of hands or eyes then I'm your girl' Sam stiffled a chuckle 'Dean she's doing that rambling thing again'   
'Sorry I just meant if you wanted an extra pair of hands I'm here, if not I'm use to going solo' you smiled quickly. Dean's stomach knotted at the thought of you fighting monsters alone, he had no idea of your skills.  
'Look sweetheart that's cute and all but we don't really know enough about you, you were trained by a nun of all things' Dean snorted at the idea. Sam rolled his eyes 'What Dean means is we don't want you getting hurt if you were to come with us' Sam smiled sweetly at you, he really meant it.  
You smirked 'I can show you exactly what I'm capable of.'  
'Oh bring it on sweetheart!' Dean grinned back.


	4. Chapter 4

'Oh bring it on sweetheart!' Dean grinned back.  
'Come on guys, seriously?' Sam looked between the two of you.  
'Challenge accepted big boy, name the stakes' you smirked at Dean.   
'The library in an hour, first one knocked on their ass loses' Dean said holding out his hand to shake on it.  
'Deal! But where's the library?' Dean looked at you, confusion creased his brow.  
'Dude she hasn't even had the tour yet' Sam stated.  
'Come on kid I'll show you around while Dean finishes washing up' Sam said as he lead you out the kitchen.  
'Sam I'm 25, I'm not a kid' you said and he laughed.  
'You want to share with the group giant?' You snarled.  
'Sorry no it's nothing, its just what I use to say to Dean. Nice not to be the youngest now, maybe he'll cut me some slack' he let out with a huff.  
'I can't imagine anyone babying you' you crane your neck up to stare at Sam.

'So this is the library, we've got every book on every monster you can think of and more. I started to digitalise them last year but haven't made a dent yet. There's a few laptop's laying around if you prefer them and we have a couple contacts we call if we come up short.' You just stand there staring at all the books, this place is amazing.  
'Wow' you gasp 'I thought the nun's had a collection but jesus this is incredible' you stepped foward and ran your hands along the shelfs. Think of everything you could learn here. Vampires, werewolfs, ghosts, you knew these monsters, you pulled out one.  
'Djinn?' You whisper as you start reading the book.  
'Like a genie but the wishes aren't real, they put you into a dream world while the feed off your blood.' Sam explained, there was so much you really didn't know.  
'I only got through so many books at the church, I know the basic monsters, but these' you gesture to the shelfs 'this is amazing. I could sit here all day and soak in the knowledge.' You gleamed   
'Careful Alice once you're down the rabbit hole there's no coming back' Sam warned playfully.  
'I can show you the rest of the bunker later or feel free to explore, just don't get stuck in the dungeon' Sam laughed  
'Dungeon' you gasped as you gaped after Sam.  
What the hell is this place? You took the book back to the room you slept in.

'Holy shit! Sorry my bad' you stuttered as you pulled the door closed, trying not to think about what you'd just seen.  
'Sweetheart it's alright nothing you haven't seen before' Dean shouted from the room, expect he was wrong. That was the first time you'd ever seen a naked man and dear god was he beautiful. He really was sculpted by god, his toned, muscular stomach had you salivating. You'd never seen a dick but you imagined he was very well hung, you purred to yourself. Your heart was thumping a mile a minute and your skin was burning, you dashed into the bathroom before Dean could see you.  
'Y/N' he shouted as he opened the bedroom door. You splashed some water on your face and tried to compose yourself. You push the thought of a naked Dean Winchester from your mind, if you were going to beat him in a few minutes you couldn't think about him naked.   
'Hey sorry about that, didn't realise you'd be in there. I was just going to get changed before I kick your arse' you grinned trying to play it cool.  
'Be my guest sweetheart' he said gesturing to the bedroom as he stepped out the way. 'I doubt a change of clothes will help' he said as he walked away. You grabbed your running shorts and sports bra and changed. You walked into the library with a smug smile on your face, if this doesn't distract Dean then you were screwed.  
'Ready' you smirked as Dean gawked at you, it made your heart flutter. You had a decent hourglass figure and f cup breasts but the scars on your back were ugly, they told a different story. You had never hidden them nor showed them off, you hoped the boys wouldn't question it. You were confident enough in your body now but stood infront of Dean you feel a need for his approval.   
'Erm, ready sure' he said rubbing the back of his neck.  
'Right kids you know the rules, first one to get knocked to their ass loses, no biting, eye gouging, no dick shots. Ready?' You and Dean knod at the same time.  
'Fight!' Sam shouted and stepped back. You put your fists up and raise an eyebrow at Dean trying to provoke him, just as you hoped he pounced towards you. You crouched and swung your leg behind you as you spun, catching Deans leg and watching him collapse to the floor.  
'No fucking way' Sam keeled over laughing.  
Dean was lying on his back trying to figure out what the fuck just happened, you stood over him and offered a hand. 'Need a hand up princess' you giggled at his expression.  
'Well Sammy I think she can watch our backs' Dean huffed as you helped him to his feet.  
'Beer for the victory girl' Sam asked as he walked off to the kitchen without waiting for your answer.   
Dean moved in close behind you and whispered in your ear 'If you wanted to seduce me you didn't have to wear bra and pants' his hot breath on your eye had you squirming. He ran his hand down your arm, your breath caught in your throat, you could feel the wetness between your legs. Nobody had ever been so forward with you, you spun round to face him   
'If you fancy a rematch you know where my room is' you winked and walked away, swaying your hips as you did.   
'Fuck' you mutter breathless.


	5. Chapter 5

'Fuck' you mutter breathless.  
'Fuck fuck fuck' Why did you say that, you'd never said anything like that to a man before, never even thought it. Boy oh boy were you in trouble. You had no doubt that Dean was very experienced with the ladies and you hadn't even kissed a boy. All the boy's were always asking you if your friends were single, and you weren't allowed out at weekends, so you never had a chance.They'd laugh once they knew you were a 25 year old virgin, most girls you went to school with had all had sex by 18.

'Celebratory beer' you jumped as Sam came up behind you. 'Sorry kid didn't mean to scare you' he put a hand on your shoulder and handed you a beer. 'Thanks, nothing better then a midmorning beer' you tapped bottles with Sam and took a sip.  
'I guess those nun's know their stuff eh' Dean noted gingerly. 'Who said I learnt that from the nun's' you joke at the boys. 'It was actually one of the minister's, he was an ex hunter. He saved the nun's from a cursed object they found in the church basement and I guess he just stuck around. The nun's taught me monster 101 and Father Macdonald taught me to defend myself.' You smiled remembering the few years you spent at the church.

'We thought we had a weird start to the life' Sam and Dean were just staring at you. 'Obviously they didn't teach me everything because I'd never heard of a Djinn or half the monster's in the books you have. In Scotland the scariest thing I hunted were vamps, we got a lot of those with the lack of sun. Wiccans were popular too but harmless and there's a few packs of werewolfs but I never got near them.' You were planning to hunt a pack of werewolfs before you're father showed up and you had to get the hell outa dodge. 'What about Nessie the monster?' You laughed at Deans childish expression 'You of all people should know all myths are real' You smiled. Father Macdonald had told you a story of when he'd tried to hunt Nessie but she was a slippery bitch and pretty much harmless to humans. 'No fricken way!' He gawked.  
'Way' you said back and laughed, it was so strange how quickly this felt like home.  
'So have I earned myself a case?' You ask hopeful, Sam and Dean exchange a look 'Well actually Y/N we don't have a case right now' Sam smiled gingerly at you. 'Yeah that's what I was out doing with baby when we found you' Dean replied. Your heart sank. Baby, of course he had a girlfriend, that photo on his desk must've been her and his kid. You tried to hide your disappointment 'Sorry I don't remember seeing either of you before I got knocked out' You apologise and force a smile to Dean. 'In that case you have to meet her, she is beautiful, you'll love her'   
Dean guides you through the bunker, opening a door, you braced yourself. You stepped into a garage with gorgeous vintage cars and an old style motorbike. 'Wow' you exhale, this was amazing, you loved watching all the car restoration shows when you were growing up. You'd helped a few friends fix tractors and quads but nothing like these beauty's.  
'This is baby' you hear Dean say from behind you, you plaster a smile on your face as you turn but that was replaced with a slack jaw. Sat before you was a sleek, black chevy, in immaculate condition. Your hand hoovered about the car as you walked around it, not wanting to ruin the wax job. You looked up at Dean who was oozing pride, this was clearly his handy work. 'This' he gently placed a hand on the car 'This is baby, she's my pride and joy' 'Baby?' you questioned, so not a girlfriend but still just as beautiful. 'Yeah cause nobody puts baby in a corner' Dean quoted Swayze and you bleamed at him 'She is a work of art Dean. I've never seen a 67 in such good condition'   
'Good?' Dean scoffed 'She's perfect, I build her up from scratch after Sammy, Dad and me where in a crash. Bobby said she wasn't worth the metal but I knew she'd run again. Don't even think of taking her for a joy ride, even Sammy isnt allowed to drive her half the time.' You thought he was joking but his face was deadpan. You hold your hands up in defence.  
'Only things I've driven are tractors, quads and my old VW beetle but she got wrecked when I was halling ass away from some vamps. Wrapped her round a tree and broken my arm in the process, lucky an off duty nurse found me before the vamps did. I went back the next day to get her but someone had taken her for scraps, didn't have a chance to replace her before I moved here.' You had been really attached to that car, your mum had bought it for you before she died and once you got your licence you hopped in her and never looked back. Dean noticed your sad expression 'What was she like?' He asked curiously, if anyone understood attachment to cars it was Dean. 'She was this beautiful burnt orange 71 beetle, rattled like a bag of tools but not once did she ever break down on me.' You sighed. Dean had already hatched a plan to find you that car, he wanted you happy and that thought scared him. He wasnt easily scared but the feelings quickly developing for you definitely scared him.   
'Wait so whose the lady in the photo on your desk, if this is baby?' Dean smirked, was Y/N jealous?  
'That's my mum and me before she died' his face fell and you put your hand on top of his. 'I'm sorry' you say with a warm smile. Your heart quickened as you held his hand.  
The door swung open as Sammy walked in 'Guys so get this!'


	6. Chapter 6

The door swung open as Sammy walked in 'Guys so get this!'  
You recoiled your hand quickly as Sam barged in.  
'3 bodies drained of blood and 2 other missing persons in Wichita.' You feel a rush of adrenaline, vamps you can deal with. 'When do we leave?' You ask eagerly with a smile. 'Nothing I can do to convince you to stay behind?' Dean said with a mischievous grin. Your skin flushed red and you turned away from him. You'd kicked his ass fair and square and Dean wasn't going to stop you hunting those vamps.'Oh Dean sweetie, God couldn't keep me away' You wink at him. Sam puts a hand on your shoulder 'I'm afraid Gods on vacation' you stare back at Sam 'You're kidding? You've met him?' Dean scoffs 'Chucks a dick Y/N, he doesn't care about Heaven, Hell or anything inbetween. Consider yourself lucky you've never met him.' You stare dumbfounded at the boys, struggling to process what they've just told you. Growing up you prayed to God but never really thought of him as a real person and you'd only just met your first angel. Did he know we were doomed? It that why he left?  
'God's name is Chuck?' A flutter behind you has you jumping 3 feet in the air 'Yes my father took on the persona of Chuck so he could walk the earth' you screech at Cas and smack his arm 'Dude you've gotta chill it with the Casper friendly ghost, you'll give me a heart attack.' Taking a deep breath to calm yourself.  
'I can assure you Y/N your heart is quite healthy' groaning in unison at Cas, Dean pats him on the shoulder 'Cas we are use to you dropping in but Y/N isn't so just try act normal.' Sam chuckled at that remark, you guess Cas really doesn't do normal.  
'I'm not going to even poke that beehive, So Wichita? I can be ready to leave in 10.' You say to them, the boys exchange a look. 'Okay but you stick with me the whole time got it? No wondering off alone?' Dean said like he's taking to a child. You salute him with a smirk and skip off to get your rucksack.

You pull up outside the motel in town 'I'll go grab us some rooms' Sam said as he jumped out the impala. 'Have you got a suit in that rucksack of yours?' Dean joked and you looked at him with a frown. 'We go in as FBI, look at the bodies and question the family's, I had Sam make you an ID last night' he grinned at you. Holy shit fake FBI, they are out of their minds. 'I dont even have jean, its all shorts and leggings' you say gingerly. 'Not a problem sweetheart there's a mall round the corner, Sam will get us checked in and we'll get you some clothes' Dean beamed and he drove off. 

Dean walked round the mall with you picking out dresses and suits. He had surprisingly good taste for a man, he handed you a pile of clothes and waved you towards the changing room.  
'Dude this isn't going to be some stupid chick flick montage' you heard him bark a laugh as you entered the dressing room. You picked out a navy dress to try on first, tying your hair up so it didn't get caught in the zipper, putting on heels you stepped out.  
'Fuck' Dean muttered too low for you to hear. His mind was running wild, you looked like every secretary in every porno he'd watched. You just needed glasses, the dress hugged your body and accentuated your curves. He thought about running his hands over your hips as he pulled you close, grabbing a hand full of that fiery ginger hair and bending you over. Jesus you had legs for days and he wanted them wrapped around him, he'd definitely let you keep those heels on. Shit! He was hard, sat in the middle of a mall, in front of you. Dean shifted in his seat 'Well?' You asked him as you gave a spin. His mouth went dry, that dress was hugging your ass perfectly, he wanted to grab it. 'Um yeah looks good' he managed to stutter out. 'Why don't you just grab it all and we'll go, Sammy will be wondering where we are.' He said, he couldn't sit here while you tried on more clothes, he'd end up fucking you in the cubicle.  
You watched Dean fidget about in his seat, he was probably bored, no guy liked clothes shopping. 'Okay sure give me two minutes to change and just grab something else' you needed more underwear. When you ran from the church you only had enough time to pack a handful of things so you'd been running low on clothes. You handed Dean the clothes 'Just wait here I'll be a minute' You said as you went in search for the lingerie. 'On no sweetheart you know the rules no going it alone.' He grinned 'Dude I'm a big girl and I hardly think you want to pick out underwear with me' you said sarcastically but Dean very much wanted to do that. He wanted to know what was under your clothes, whether you wore thongs or briefs, lace or satin. He took a deep breath 'Sorry Y/N thems the rules' you groan and walk away from him. 'Not one word' you warn him as you start picking out underwear. You'd always been a thong girl but now felt very self conscious picking some out in front of Dean, you really wish he'd have just waited. You hear Dean inhale sharply as you pick out an f cup bra, it was a normal t-shirt bra nothing fancy so you didn't get his reaction. Maybe he was disappointed with your style, he probably had strippers throwing themselves at him. 'That's all, can we go now?' You ask Dean, now feeling upset with your choices. 'Yeah sure let's beat it' Dean had to get out of here before he pictured Y/N in compromising positions in the underwear she'd just picked out. 'Lovely boyfriend you've got there' the cashier knods at you as Dean pays. You full body flush and your mind goes blank 'Nah I'm the lucky one' Dean says as he slaps your ass and winks at you. You nearly faint, your skin is flush and heart is pounding in your ears. 'Em sure thanks' you stutter as you walk out towards the impala. 

The ride back to the motel was quiet, you couldn't stop thinking of Dean slapping your ass and how you wished it hadnt be a joke. You were squirming in your seat just thinking of his hands on you. Sam was waiting outside the room when you pulled up 'So I've got us an appointment at the morgue tomorrow, so might as well get our heads down. I got you your own room Y/N' He handed you a room key 'You are just next door so if you need us just shout.' You smile up at Sam, you were glad you had your own room. 'Thanks guys I guess I'll catch you in the morning, night' You smiled again and went into your room. Leaning against the closed door you took a deep breath, stripping off as you crossed the room you went to turn the shower on.  
'Hey Y/N you forgot your' Dean stopped half way in the door as you stood naked in front of him.  
'Fuck me' he whisperer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead

'Fuck me' he whisperer.  
You stood naked infront of Dean, your breathing hitched. Your brain was screaming at you to cover up but some primal urge had you standing your ground. You wanted him to get a good look at what he was missing. Dean hissed as he tried to process the sight he was seeing, fuck this was better than he imagined. You were all legs with beautiful hourglass hips, he could see that you were clean shaven and it made him salivate. He could spend hours with your legs wrapped around his head. Your breasts were bigger then most, perfect size to fuck Dean thought. His erection bulged uncomfortably against his jeans.  
'Dean! Shut the door' you shrieked at him, anyone could walk past and see you. Dean stepped in and closed the door behind him, not what you meant.   
'Dean you can't be in here' you whisper as you grab for a shirt to cover yourself. 'Sweetheart I'm right where I want to be' he says as he stalked closer to you. You took a step back but he had you pressed again the wall. He stood so close you could feel his erection pressed against your leg. 'Dean I don't think' before you could finish he grasped your neck and pressed his lips to yours. You sigh into his mouth, his lips were surprisingly soft, you placed your hands into his hair and deepened the kiss. 'Y/N' he muttered against your lips as he lifted you up to the bed. Lost in the moment you wrapped your legs around him and he groaned. Fuck your skin was on fire, your shirt had fallen open and Dean's hands moved down to your breasts. Dean kissed down your neck as he rolled a nipple between his fingers 'Dean!' You scream, you'd never felt anything so good, you felt the wetness between your legs and blushed. 'Shh Sweetheart, don't want Sammy ruining our evening' he whispered in your ear then pulled it into his mouth for a nibble. You ran your hand over Deans erection and fumbled with his zipper, you needed him inside you, wanted to feel his dick in you. He kissed down your chest and sucked a nipple into his mouth 'Fuck' you arch your back and push your breasts into Dean. You thought you'd burst into flames 'Dean please ' you begged, not even sure what you were begging for.  
'It's okay Y/N I've got you' his hand trailed down your body and moved between your legs. You bolted upright 'Wow easy tiger' he chuckled. 'Sorry it's just, well' shit you had to tell him 'Well I'm a virgin so this is all new to me' Dean laughed, Y/N was messing with him, no way someone so beautiful hadn't found a man. She was 25 for gods sake.   
Your heart shattered, he was laughing at you, you knew this would happen. You felt sick as your stomach sank, why did you think Dean would be any different to the other men you'd told. Dean noticed the scars on your back then, as you sat up with your back to him. Anger boiled within, he'd kill the bastard, why would anyone harm you. Tears rolled down your face as you realised you were just another notch to Dean.  
'Get out' you choked through a sob, you didn't want him near you. You'd nearly given him your virginity and he'd laughed. 'Y/N?' Dean questioned and tried to put a hand on your shoulder but you recoiled and jumped from the bed. 'Get out' you screamed as you stood at the end of the bed, Dean realised you were crying. 'Y/N I'm sorry, whatever it is we can...' 'GET OUT!' You scream again as you throw a pillow at him, Dean walked towards the door and turned 'Y/N I'm sorry' he said with a mournful expression as he shut the door. You collapsed to the floor and sobbed.  
'Dude what did you do?' Sam questioned with a disapproving look 'Honestly Sammy I don't know, We were about to get down and dirty and she joked she was a virgin, next thing I know she's screaming at me to get out' Dean sighed with a worried look. 'For someone whose stopped the apocalypse more the once, you are incredibly stupid' Sam said as he smacked Dean round the head. 'What the hell man!' He protests 'Y/N wasn't joking you idiot, she's a virgin' Dean couldn't wrap his head around it 'but how? She's beautiful Sammy, how has nobody snatched her up?' Sam scoffed at Dean 'Maybe because idiots like you react like that' Sam scorns 'Shit, I've royally fucked this haven't I?' Dean sat rubbing the back of his neck, he wanted to go to you right now and tell you he'd been an idiot. 'Let her sleep it off and take her for breakfast in the morning and explain, I'm sure she'll understand but make you grovel for it.' Sam smiled 'Okay sure' Dean said as he lay down.

You don't know how long you lay there sobbing but your hip began to hurt so you finally stood. Before you knew what you were doing you were jamming clothes into your rucksack, you grabbed the note pad. You left the note on the pillow, sure that the boys would find it in the morning and made your way towards the bus stop.  
'Hey bitch!' You heard before a sharp blow landed against the back of your head.  
'Dean' you cried as everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such an emotional few days with supernatural ending spn family forever ❤

Dean' you cried as everything went black.  
Dean didn't get much sleep, he spent most of the night thinking how he could make it up to you. If bobby were still living he'd have gotten you your car in a heartbeat. He gave up and used Sam's laptop to search for one, it could be a project for the two of you. Dean spent the next few hours looking for your burnt orange beetle, even if you didn't forgive him you'd have a piece of home. 'Thanks Charlie I owe you one' he said as he hung up, Charlie had agreed to drive the car down that he'd found near her. Dean was excited for the two of you to meet, you'd get on great, everyone loved Charlie. He checked the time, nearly 6, he hopped in the shower and thought of what he'd say to you.

You groaned as your eyes adjusted, struggling too focus with the pounding in your head. You once again found yourself chained up in a strange room, your arms strung up above your head. You could hear voices whispering and tried to concentrate on them 'We should just bleed the bitch and leave the body as a message' a male voice snarled 'We need her to lure in the Winchesters, They'll stop at nothing to get their mate back.' You tried to feel the chains for a way out but the noise alerted your captures. 'Don't even think about it bitch, i'll snap those pretty fingers' the older male spat. 'Please just let me go I won't tell anyone, Please I haven't done anything' you plead, hoping if you play dumb it might just work. That earned you a hard slap across the face, you could taste blood pooling in your mouth, splitting your lip. 'Keep your mouth shut, we can smell the Winchesters all over you, they'll come for you' they laughed. 'I barely know them they kidnapped me last week and i just escaped.' You cried, it wasn't technically a lie. The other punched you in the gut, you hear a snap as his fist broke your ribs 'Aaah' you gasped for air. 'We can smell his scent all over you, the smell of desire and lust. He'll come for you and when he does he'll get to watch you bleed' he sneered in your face. He picked up a knife and sliced down your arm, grabbing a cup and held it to the wound. Taking a sip and passing the cup to the other man 'Ooh sweet virgins blood' he grinned a bloody smile at you 'We might just have to keep you' he said as he walked away. 

'SAMMY!' Dean screams as he stands over your bed reading the note. Sam bursts in through the door 'Dean?' He comes up behind Dean as he hands him the note 'Thank you for taking me in and making me feel like family, giving me something I've never had. Sorry I can't stay but I'm better off on my own, I'll see you around Y/N xo'   
'Sam you said to give her space! She ran, I shouldn't have left her alone, Goddammit!' Dean shouts as he threw the lamp across the room. 'Hey Dean we'll find her okay, we'll call Cas and he can track her' Sam could feel the guilt rolling of Dean. 'Y/N is in a warehouse 3 miles away' Cas said as he appeared from nowhere. 'Thanks Cas' Dean smiled gratefully at him with a hand on his shoulder, and as quickly as he arrived he vanished. 'Let's go get her back' Sam said as they headed for the impala.  
'Please stop' You sobbed as the vamp ran the knife across your stomach, you're body was covered in gashes. Each new cut the vamp licked the blood from your wound, you were struggling to breath with your broken ribs. 'You taste delicious, virgin blood is almost as good as baby.' He laughed. Panic set in as you fought against him as he removed your shorts 'NO!' You rasped, he raised the knife to your thigh and sliced again and licked the blood away. You felt sick that he was so close to your pussy, he moved to the other leg and copied his cut.  
'STOP! Please' you sobbed, that was the first thing Sam and Dean heard as the pulled up outside the warehouse.  
Dean bolted out the car and raced towards the door ‘Dean wait' Sam screamed as he chased after him. Dean kicked in the door and rushed through, the first vampire pounced on him. Sam pulled him off Dean and threw him to the ground, stabbing him with the angel blade and ran after Dean. 'Y/N' He yelled as he ran to where your screams were coming from.He stopped dead as the vamp held a knife to your throat 'Wait right there Winchester' he sneared, rage boiled through Dean as he looked at you. Your face was bruised and bloody, your body was covered in cuts and blood was dripping down your legs. You were strung up with your arms above your head in a tshirt and pants, Deans stomach churned, what had they done to you? 'Listen you bloodsucking son of bitch, you let her go and I'll kill you quick' Sam snuck in behind the vamp and stabbed him through the head. You scream as the vampire sizzles beside you before dropped to the ground. 'Y/N' Dean whispered as he held you up while Sam unlocked the cuffs 'I'm sorry' you whimper as you collapse into his arms. 'Sam get the car!' Dean lifts you into his arms 'Don't worry sweetheart I've got you, I'm so sorry. Cas!' You lend into Dean's chest as he carried you through the warehouse too baby, 'I'm sorry' you rasp and Dean grips you tighter. You struggle for breath, gasping for air, your broken ribs punctured your lung. 'Sam! Cas!' Dean shouts as your lips turn blue, 'I'm sorry Dean' you mutter before losing consciousness.'Cas Goddammit!' Dean screams and he climbs into the impala with you. 'Dean is she breathing?' Sam asks, Cas appears in the front seat 'Allow me' he said as he placed two fingers on your forehead, your wounds glowed as Cas healed you. On the outside everything appeared back to normal but inside your head the nightmare continued. 'Y/N' your father screamed as he dragged you out from ubder your bed 'You know what happens when you hide from me' he snarled, his breath sinking of whisky. He stood on the back of your neck as he raised the cane 'NO!' You screamed. Sam, Dean and Cas all looked at you, still unconscious but shouting 'Cas whats going in?' Dean asks panicked, Cas places his fingers back on you. He's pulled into your memory and see's the horror unfold before him, 'Y/N you're dreaming, it's time to wake up' Cas reaches out a hand toward you, he's dragged backwards through your bedroom door. 'Dean I believe the vampire attack has triggered some sort of trauma, Y/N is stuck in a memory, I tried to help her but she pushed me out. I don't know if she'll wake from it, she won't let me back in.' Dean brushed the hair from your face, this was his fault and he had to fix it. 'If she wont let you in I'll just have to go get her' Dean looked at Sam 'We need to get back to the bunker and mix up some dream root' Sam knodded and put his foot on the gas. 'Don't worry sweetheart we'll get you out of there' Dean whispered to you as he kissed your head.


End file.
